¿Por qué miras el cielo?
by Panquem
Summary: Basado en una historia real...nada de drama, pura comedia, lo prometo. Faberritanna.


No soy de historias largas…porque tengo un ligero problema con continuarlas jejeje, pero quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que han leído _Esperanza Debida, Globo de Helio_ y para los que esperan continuación de _En Busca de Lea Michele, Testigos Implicados _y por alguna razón _Cuento_ porque ese debía ser solo un one shot…pero me animaron a escribir Alice en Sexland jajaja ya está, pero aún no me convence, además quiero escribir un fic estilo Third Watch porque….si :D jajaja ahora, disfrutad.

-Quinn…Quinn…disculpa, Quinn-

-¿Qué quieres Berry?-

-Puedes…puedes… ¿porqué miras el cielo?-

La pequeña morena movía repetidamente su mano frente a los ojos de la rubia, quien no despegaba sus ojos del bello cielo azul que las acompañaba ese día en las bellas cascadas Catidey, cerca de Lima.

-Para….para…asegurarme de que ninguna nube gris nos arruine la acampada-

Santana había obligado a Quinn a acompañarlas a su nuevo lugar favorito, unas hermosas cascadas lejos de la ciudad, ruido, contaminación y lo más importante, sin padres ni molestos chicos.

-Rubia, ven a ayudarme con la hielera- Quinn se alejó corriendo de Rachel para tristeza de la cantante que había estado haciendo todo lo posible para que la porrista se fijara en ella.

Había intentado tener una plática decente en el auto que ambas compartían y lo había logrado por algunos momentos, había descubierto cuánto tenían en común y lo agradable que era la risa de Quinn sin ningún comentario sarcástico que la siguiera.

Había aprendido que le gustaba armar su casa de campaña en silencio y la cerveza bien fría, las cosas marchaban lo suficientemente bien para que la autoestima de Rachel no decayera en su intento de declarársele y dejar a flor de piel sus sentimientos frente a la persona que la había fastidiado toda la escuela.

_-Estamos a punto de irnos a la universidad Rachie, si pierdes esta oportunidad te arrepentirás toda tu vida-_

Le había dicho la rubia bailarina para animarla a acompañarlas a las cascadas a pesar de los insultos de la latina.

_-Si quiere ir que lleve su propia casa y su olla de oro para que no nos moleste-_

Su plan no consistía en compartir casa de campaña con nadie más que con Quinn, pero Brittany había insistido en que si bien podría aprovechar su oportunidad para acercarse "lo suficiente" a la capitana, la rubia quería saber que se sentiría hacer una piyamada Faberritanna.

_-Yo se que a Santy no le molestará compartir casa, es amable cuando se lo propone-_

Sabía que la latina no se lo había tomado bien cuando aventó su sleeping bag lo suficientemente lejos como para perderlo de vista.

Y ahora estaba ahí, un bello día soleado tratando de disfrutar lo poco que le quedaba de tiempo en Lima con las tres chicas más sensuales de todo McKingley, usando por primera vez el adorable bikini de dos piezas que su padre le había regalado hace poco.

Esta demás decir lo cohibida y avergonzada que se encontraba.

_-¡Eres Rachel Barbra Berry! No puedes estar abochornada de quien eres ni cómo te ves, va contra tus principios y—_

-Lindo bikini Berry, ¿dónde está tu cubeta y palita para jugar en la arena?- Y de nuevo esa sensación de que no pertenecía en ese lugar donde Britt, Santana y (alabado sea Zeus) Quinn mostraban sus perfectos cuerpos como si estuvieran en el paraíso y Adán y Eva les hubieran prestado sus atuendos.

Brittany se las había arreglado para que ese minúsculo conjunto color azul marino con puntos amarillos se adaptara a su esbelto y bien formado cuerpo de bailarina sin llegar al mal gusto, sus largas piernas eran el complemento perfecto y le daban un aire casual y sexy al mismo tiempo, aunque estuviera realizando una tarea tan rutinaria como sacar las cosas del auto.

-Deja de ver a mi novia enano o le escupiré a tu hamburguesa- le amenazó Santana apuntándole con la espátula de metal; le costaba admitirlo y Rachel juró en su cabeza que moriría primero si lo tuviera que decir en voz alta, pero Santana, con ese mini short negro y bikini rojo, cerca…tan cerca del fuego del asador, con el sudor corriendo por su piel, gotas rodando encima de esos "falsos" pechos viajando por cada rincón hasta llegar a su abdomen plano y sensual, era algo imposible de ignorar, tragó fuertemente y le dio su mejor sonrisa.

-Sabes que no como carne, Santana-

-Pues te obligaré a comer si no le quitas la mirada de encima-

-Déjala en paz López y termina de preparar mi comida- Y por supuesto, estaba Quinn Fabray y su angelical bikini color blanco, si le había costado trabajo respirar con las otras dos, parpadear era un arduo trabajo para Rachel que no podía evitar que su mirada se perdiera en el cuerpo de la rubia.

Sus piernas marcadas se hacían presentes cuando tenía que levantar la hielera o huir de Santana por sus insultos, claro que las había notado antes, esas faldas dejan poco a la imaginación; pero ahora tenía completa libertad y pareciera que la porrista no le importaba, pues se agachaba indecentemente frente a ella para recoger lo que fuera que estaba ahí abajo.

Sus brazos tonificados que si bien no eran tan musculosos eran lo suficientemente sexys para desear ser abrazados por ellos.

Su cabello rubio lo bastante largo y sin un indicio de rosa en él le daban esa pureza que contrastaba con los rayban que tenía puestos, rebeldía e inocencia en una sola criatura.

Rachel se relamió los labios cuando llego a la parte más deseada de la anatomía de su bella rubia.

No eran tan grandes como los de Santana, pero para la morena había una palabra perfecta para describirlos _–deseables - _no es que fuese una pervertida, claro que no lo era, es solo que había admitido por completo su sexualidad y aceptar que Quinn Fabray tenía unos pechos deseables entraba en el proceso de aceptación _–Por supuesto-_

-Rachel, ¿vendrás a ayudarme o seguirás perdiendo el tiempo?- Y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Quinn Fabray seguía ignorándola, con el trabajo que le había costado convencer a sus padres para que la dejaran ir, con la voluntad que había reunido para ponerse su bikini negro con estrellas doradas y salir del auto con la cabeza en alto a pesar de sus inseguridades…la rubia la seguía tratando igual.

_-O peor…ni siquiera me mira a los ojos…-_

Por alguna extraña razón Quinn había decidido observar el cielo soleado cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

-Quinn deja de hacer eso, parece que hablas con las nubes- rió un poco para evitar que la rubia se sintiera ofendida _–sería la cereza de mi pastel-_

-Nosé de que me hablas Berry- murmuró sin verla a la cara- toma – estiró su mano a un metro de donde Rachel se encontraba- es la estaca que nos faltaba para fijar la casa- la chica podía sentir la intensa mirada de la cantante sobre ella, se sonrojo y comenzó a respirar pesadamente- puedes…solo…tomarla e irte a ponerla… ¿por favor?-

Rachel miró lo tensa que estaba la chica estirando todo su brazo con la estaca ni cerca de donde ella estaba_- Tal vez si le incomoda mi presencia-_

-Está bien Quinn- tomo la estaca con una mano y con la otra le acarició el antebrazo que continuaba totalmente tenso- Yo…haré lo que sea para que te sientas cómoda- y se fue de ahí antes de que las lágrimas amenazaran con salir.

Quinn se relajó y miró como se alejaba rápidamente, suspiro y la culpa la embargó.

¿Acaso Rachel Berry esperaba que la tratara como si nada?, ¿de verdad creyó que una amena plática de algo que no fueran musicales ayudaría en algo? ¿En serio pensaba que le hablaría normalmente utilizando un ridículo traje con estrellas?

¿DE VERDAD IMAGINÓ QUE PODRÍA VERLA A LOS OJOS IGNORANDO ESE CUERPO QUE TIENE?

¡¿DE VERDAD?!

-Dios Quinn, relájate un poco, estás transpirando como Lord cuando intenta subir las escaleras-

-Britt ¿Por qué la invitaste?-La rubia la miró confundida y dirigió su mirada hacia las otras dos que continuaban cerca del asador.

-Porque es mi novia Quinn y se molestaría si nada mas hubiera venido contigo y Rachie-

Quinn trato de controlarse y no golpear su frente con la palma de su mano como usualmente lo hacía cuando su amiga comentaba a su estilo.

-No hablo de ella-

-¿Hablas de Rachie?, porque le gustas Quinn- respondió con una gran sonrisa ignorando la mirada perpleja de la otra rubia.

-¿Qué- qué dices?, no bromees con eso Brittany- siseó asegurándose que nadie las escuchara a pesar de lo exaltada que estaba

-¿bromear? ¿Por qué lo haría?- y se alejó saltando alegremente, abrazando a su novia que continuaba peleando con Rachel sobre la carne.

-No lo entiendes enano, no es cuestión de salud ni nada por el estilo, YO NE-CE-SI-TO LA CARNE- le gritaba la latina

Quinn suspiró pesadamente, aún sin poder creerse que Rachel gustara de ella, es decir, ¿qué clase de masoquista sería ella si le gustara la chica que hizo de su vida un infierno en la escuela?, ¿es una trampa?

-Santana, deberías probar el tofú, es muchísimo más saludable y—

-PUES DEBERÍAS METERTE ESE TOFU POR—

-¡RACHEL!- gritó Brittany dejando sorda a su novia por unos momentos- me encanta tu bikini, ¿porqué no vamos a la cascada un rato?- prácticamente arrastró a la más pequeña y se aventaron ambas desde una roca provocando un estruendoso ruido.

Santana y Quinn se acercaron rápidamente para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien.

Gran error.

La primera en salir fue Brittany, de la cual Santana no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, era su novia, claro, había visto ese cuerpo millones de veces y en posiciones diferentes, pero nada se comparaba cuando hacía ese movimiento de cabello tan sensual para quitárselo de la cara, las gotas recorriendo su cuerpo, sus pezones duros por el agua fría y esa mirada llena de lujuria que le lanzaba.

Oh...a Brittany le encantaba tentarla con público cerca.

Quinn notó como su amiga latina prácticamente estaba babeando en el lugar, rodó sus ojos y regreso la vista esperando ver al menos un indicio de que Rachel siguiera con vida.

_-¿Qué carajo?-_

Pareciera que Rachel había visto un videotutorial de **c**_**ómo salir del agua de la manera más sexy posible y matar de un infarto a cualquier humano cerca;**_ese condenado bikini pareciera que se había encogido al tocar el agua

_-O sus pechos se hicieron más grandes-_

Rachel se acercaba a ella, contoneando –_lo está haciendo a propósito maldita sea-_ sus caderas y moviendo su cabello de un lado a otro _–¿qué mierda tenía la cerveza? ¡la veo salir en cámara lenta!-_ se acercaba hacia donde estaba Brittany y de momento las otras dos se sentían en una película porno.

_-NO ME JO-DAS-_ pensaron al mismo tiempo las dos porristas que estaban fuera del agua, con la boca y ojos bien abiertos al ver cómo, en cámara lenta, dentro del agua la rubia y la morena comenzaban una "inocente" pelea.

Agua salpicada, bikinis aflojándose, pelo suelto y mojado pegado a sus cuerpos, pezones erectos y castos golpes que acercaban sus cuerpos cada vez más.

-Estamos….Quinn… ¿estamos en una porno? Porque si es así, no sé que esperamos para participar-

Quinn no quería admitir que esta escena no solo la estaba excitando…la estaba mojando de una manera sumamente inapropiada. De repente, la canción Wild Thing de Tone Loc comenzó a sonar, bajo la vista y vio como Santana subía el volumen de su celular.

-¿Qué demo—

-Ssshh…podrías asustarlas- la cayó sin quitarle los ojos de encima a las chicas que continuaban en su pelea amistosa

_-si el agua fuera chocolate…aceite…incluso lodo…dios bendito…necesito ropa interior nueva-_ sus piernas se juntaron por inercia tratando de crear siento confort y alivio en su centro que comenzaba a pulsarle a cada segundo.

-Basta…Britt..jajaja basta…- imploraba la cantante a la rubia que no dejaba de aventarle agua, en un momento, su vista fue a parar al par que se encontraba fuera del agua, la mirada de Quinn le produjo un escalofrío que la recorrió de cabeza hasta su entrepierna.

_-Es mi momento -_ decidida y con el contoneo más sensual que pudo hacer, Rachel se acercó a Quinn que seguía con la boca abierta, movió su pelo de un lado a otro y le sonrió lo más tímidamente que pudo.

_-Viene para acá, viene para acá-_ Quinn pestañeo rápidamente

_-No…no Quinn…ni te atrevas…-_y antes de que Rachel pudiera tocarla, como tenía planeado-¡_no lo hagas!-_

Miro hacia las nubes.

De nuevo.

-¡San, mira las nubes!- gritaba señalando a la nada, completamente roja y sintiendo la cercanía del cuerpo mojado de Rachel, incluso podía sentir las gotas de su pelo cayendo sobre sus pies.

-¡AGH!...Quinn ¿porqué- _CARAJO-_ miras el cielo?-

-Creí….creí que estaba lloviendo- en ese momento los pájaros comenzaron a cantar y el sol le dio directo en el rostro _–me odias ¿cierto?-_

-Ok…tengo hambre- dio aviso la latina y regreso al asador –Carajo, se quemaron las hamburguesas, ¡Brittany ven acá que esto es tu culpa!-

La rubia salió alegremente del agua…ignorando por completo que la parte de arriba de su bikini yacía flotando tranquilamente en el agua; Rachel no había dejado de mirar a Quinn y Quinn no despegaba su vista del cielo.

_-Su respiración hace que su pecho sube y baje….dios…puedo sentirlo-_ el sudor se acoplaba en su frente, cerró los ojos fuertemente- _Al carajo…debo decirle… ¿Por qué demonios debo torturarme ignorando algo que PUEDE SER MÍO?_- Rachel yo—

-¡BRITTANY!- la rubia y la morena se alertaron por el grito de la latina y se arrepintieron al momento de ver a una sonriente Brittany que se sentía en la portada de la película _Los Cuentos de Canterbury _ y corría por el campamento semidesnuda siendo perseguida por su novia que intentaba taparla con una toalla-¡DEJA DE PRESUMIR ESOS PECHOS QUE SON MÍOS!-Santana había logrado por fin darle alcance, la abrazó y levantó del suelo haciendo reír a la bailarina que trataba de librarse de los fuertes brazos de su novia

Las otras dos miraban la escena con una sonrisa soñadora, por un lado la rubia estaba contenta de saber que sus mejores amigas podían formalizar su relación con la bendición de sus padres, mientras la morena esperaba tener un encuentro así con la ojiverde que estaba su lado.

Sin pensarlo, tomó inesperadamente la mano de la otra chica

Quinn la volteó a ver sorprendida, por primera vez ese día.

-Rachel…-

El verde y el marrón por fin pudieron unirse al calor de la tarde de verano, con el sonido de la cascada, las aves y los gritos de sus amigas.

-Me gustas-

-Me gustas-

Dijeron al mismo tiempo y rieron nerviosamente.

-Siento todo lo que ha pasado, es solo que…bueno-

-¿Qué pasa?...no concibes que alguien como yo te gu—

-Ni siquiera lo digas- le interrumpió- es solo que me da vergüenza admitir lo que…

-¿Lo que qué, Quinn?-

La rubia suspiró profundamente e ignorando los gritos de súplica de su amiga latina que yacía de cara a la tierra con su novia semidesnuda sobre ella, regresó su mirada hacia la cantante, preguntándose por qué había estado actuando tan infantilmente.

-Quería…trataba de no…-la mirada interrogante de la otra la ponía nerviosa, su cuerpo aún mojado tan cerca del de ella y sus-_pechos…por dios sus pechos…-_

-Quinn me estás asus—

-¡Tus pechos!-

-¿Eh?-

-Rachel- la tomó de os hombros asustando a la chica, sus ojos verdes comenzaban a dilatarse provocando un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo- eres hermosa-

-Yo…-

-Y había estado soñando el momento en el que pudiera ver tu cuerpo en todo su esplendor, pero no quería verme como…como…¡un hombre! O como Santana, que no deja de mirar los pechos de Brittany, trataba de controlarme para que no pensaras mal de mí, por eso trataba de ignorarte…y ahora me arrepiento porque de verdad…te ves increíble- le sonrió y la abrazó- oh…..diossssss-

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó totalmente afectada por el discurso anterior

-Por favor, no pienses mal de mí, eh tratado de controlarme lo mas que pueda y lo menos que quiero es que pienses que soy una lujuriosa…como Santana que—

-Quinn-

-ok….tus pechos siguen mojados-

-oh…ah…lo… ¿siento?-

-Y quiero tocarlos-

Quinn siempre había sido sincera, se dejaba llevar por las reglas de sus padres y trataba de hacer lo correcto siempre, pero cuando le pedían su opinión, no importaba si dañaba a otros, ella siempre sería franca al respecto.

Cuando Santana le ayudó a salir del clóset, se prometió a si misma que siempre diría lo que pensara, sin importar nada ni nadie, por supuesto sus padres no lo tomaron tan bien…pero no importaba, Yale estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Le había tomado tiempo aceptar que Rachel era de su agrado, que le gustaba su voz, que le encantaba cuando usaba faldas y que amaba con locura sus pechos…ok, toda Rachel era perfecta, pero estar tanto tiempo aislada del mundo sáfico, sexualmente hablando, la volvió mas y mas curiosa, los videos, los textos y las imágenes ya no eran suficientes, los sueños eran cada vez más vívidos y se prometió que los primeros pechos o cuerpo de una mujer que tocarían sus manos…sería el de Rachel.

Y ahora estaba sentada frente a ella, ambas con bikini totalmente secas bajo la luz del ardiente sol, escuchando como chapoteaban y se divertían las Brittana en la cascada, mientras ella recibía un discurso del para dónde va su relación, los primeros pasos para llegar a tercera base y el manual para controlar sus ojos cuando Rachel use escote.

En estos momentos la sinceridad no había sido lo mejor.

-Rachel…te prometo…TE PROMETO que no planeo hacer…"uso de tu cuerpo", como tú lo dices, de verdad me gustas… ¿podemos ir a divertirnos con las chicas?- había usado su mejor cara de perrito regañado y había sido un éxito, en un minuto estaban con la pareja para pasar el rato.

Después de una hora de intensos juegos acuáticos, de un par de bikinis sueltos gracias a cierta latina, habían decidido hacer una fogata cerca de la casa de campaña.

Santana abrazaba amorosamente a Brittany por la espalda mientras la bailarina quemaba bombones con una vara.

Rachel y Quinn estaban sentadas juntas pero sin ningún abrazo o caricia fuera de lo normal.

Santana miró a Quinn y le hizo señas con los ojos de que era su momento romántico después de haber sido tan directa en la cascada, movió su cabeza hacia un lado incitándola a acercarse más a la morena, Quinn fastidiada negaba rápidamente hasta que Rachel notó sus movimientos y la miró curiosa.

-¿Puedo…puedo abrazarte?- y en ese momento Quinn se dio cuenta de cuan poderoso era su mirada de cachorro a medio morir.

-Quinn- susurró Rachel en sus brazos- Solo quiero decirte que…no quiero ir tan rápido…es decir…tú te irás a Yale y yo—

-Losé, no haremos nada que tu no quieras, no quiero presionarte- y es así que al amor no necesita más palabras que enreden o compliquen las cosas, un beso puede transmitir todos los sentimientos al mismo tiempo.

Esa noche en las cascadas durmieron plácidamente…hasta que las Brittana comenzaron con su apareamiento.

Durmieron plácidamente a la luz de la luna…con tres cobijas, los gemidos de Brittany, los gritos de Santana, pero juntas.

-Quinn…será algo loco…pero estoy un poco—

-¿Caliente?- Rachel la miró sonrojada- tenemos tres cobijas y no hace tanto frío- dijo como si fuera obvio.

-¡aaaahhh brittany!-Ambas se miraron sonrojadas y rieron hasta que el estómago les dolió.

-Quinn-

-Rachel-

-Si tu quieres….podemos…se que dije que—

-No no…esperaremos Rachel…no tengo ninguna prisa- le reconforto dándole su mejor sonrisa-

Rachel la abrazó y durmieron una junto a la otra con la luna de testigo.

…..

Una semana después

…..

Casa de los Fabray, cuarto de Quinn Fabray; podemos ver a una hermosa morena montando a una bella rubia totalmente acostada en una cama color verde.

Quinn aventuró sus manos hacia el cuerpo encima suyo, aprovechando para recorrer con lujuria las curvas de su novia, desde su espalda que no dejaba de arquearse, pasando por su cintura hasta terminar en el firme y redondeado trasero que apretó con ganas. La respuesta inmediata fue un gemido gutural y una mordida en su labio inferior que la hizo gruñir de placer.

Rachel se alejó entonces, mirándola y deteniendo la velocidad de sus movimientos sin dejar de ser profundos, Quinn jadeo con reproche sintiendo la excitación correr por sus venas al ver rebotar los pechos de la morena que la incitaban a morderlos, se incorporó lo mas que pudo para estar a su altura, tomó uno con sus labios y con su otra mano masajeó con ganas el pecho restante. La joven Berry gimió con ganas, enterrando sus dedos en la cabellera rubia, arqueando su espalda hacia ella mientras sus caderas regresaban a su velocidad.

Quinn se alejó de su cuerpo y la miró sonriente, Rachel trato de controlar sus impulsos y la miró de nuevo.

-Esperar eh…-

-No veo…que te estés quejando- le reclamó la morena moviéndose duramente contra ella, provocando un gemido por parte de la rubia que regreso a su labor totalmente complacida.

-¿Cuándo …pensaste….por primera vez que…aaahh dioss… estaríamos así?- preguntaba Rachel moviéndose con mas rapidez

-Desde que…nuestras miradas se encontraron- articuló la rubia sintiendo su orgasmo generándose

-¿En las…cascadas?- la mano derecha de Rachel se apoyó en el colchón para apoyarse totalmente en el cuerpo de su mujer

-No…aahh….desde….el primer…aaahh…día de escuela…- ambas se sonrieron y finalmente sintieron sus cuerpos tensarse, los espasmos se hicieron fuertes e insoportables mientras ambas se liberaban. Se besaron con dulzura y se abrazaron tranquilamente, no fue difícil para ninguna de las dos caer dormidas, no sin antes verse directamente a los ojos como lo hacían antes de dormir desde ese día en las cascadas.


End file.
